Drunk Meswick
WARNING: This fanfic contains strong language and sexual content. Enjoy. ;) Maria and Keswick came home one night after they were drinking at a bar. When they arrived at their house, Keswick got his keys out of his pockets and stumbled trying to put the key in the keyhole. When he finally got it in, he turned his hey and opened the door. Because they were so drunk, they kept stumbling back and forth. Kitty and Dudley were right: They had too much to drink. "Hey, M-M-Maria." Keswick drunkenly said. "Y-yeah, Kessssssswick?" Maria said. "Hows about you and I- *hic* make s-s-s-sex right now?" "I don't know. L-let me think about that. Okay. I-I'm game. *chuckles drunkenly*" The two drunkenly ran upstairs to their room and starting stripping off their clothes. When they took off their pants, Maria was wearing Keswick's boxers, and Keswick was wearing Maria's panties. They both looked at what the other was wearing and had drunk confused looks on their faces. "How did this happen?" Keswick asked. "I- *hic* I don't know. Oh, yeah. *hic* I-I-I remember. *five minutes ago* "Keswiiiiiick. I have to pee." Maria said. "*hic* Yeah, me, too." Keswick said. "Here, l-l-let's go over there and d-do our business." Keswick and Maria, as drunk as they were, walked through a couple of bushes and stopped in front of a tree. They turned around, unbuttoned their pants, pulled their pants and underwear down, Maria squatted down, and they both started peeing. In the middle of doing their business, Maria turned to Keswick and saw his heart-shaped boxers. Then looked down at herself and stared at her pink panties. Then she had an idea. "H-h-hey, Keswick." Maria said. "Yeah?" Keswick said. "Y-y-you- *hic* You wanna switch underwear?" Without giving a second thought, and because he we so hammered, Keswick said, "Yeah! *hic* That sounds like a great idea! *hic* After they got done peeing, Maria stood up, they both took their pants and underwear completely off, exchanged underwear, put them on, and put their pants back on. "All right." Keswick says. "Let's go home." They put an arm around each other and started walking. *end flashback* "Yeah, th-that was a great idea." they both said. They took their underwear off, and Maria laid down on the bed. Maria said, "I-I'm ready, Kessie-poo." Keswick walked toward Maria and laid on top of her. He put his member inside Maria's labia and started thrusting. Maria moaned and moved her hips with Keswick's, looked up at him and smiled. Keswick smiled back and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Keswick?" Maria said. "You're such a nerd sometimes." Keswick blushed and said, "Maria, you're such a bratty bitch sometimes." Maria blushed and moved her hips faster, signaling Keswick to go faster. Keswick caught the signal and thrusted faster. They both moaned, closed their eyes, and frenched each other. When they opened their eyes, Keswick visioned Maria wearing a sundress. Maria visioned Keswick wearing the same thing. They didn't care and continued kissing. Maria's hands went down to Keswick's butt and she squeezed it. Keswick moaned and Maria giggled and said, "Squishy, squishy!" After three minutes, the couple went faster and faster, and moaned louder and louder. Maria wrapped her legs around Keswick and placed her lips on Keswick's. "Ohhhhh! I'm gonna cum!" Maria moaned. "Ugh! S-so am I!" Keswick moaned. They both screamed as loud as they could and climaxed. After they were done, Keswick put his head on Maria's breasts and they both were panting. They looked at each other, blushed and smiled. "I love you, Maria." Keswick said. "I love you, too, Keswick." Maria said. They french kissed each other and went to sleep with smiles on their faces.